


Футбольная лихорадка: когда в дело вмешиваются ангелы.

by steinvor



Category: Men's Football RPF, Santiago Cañizares, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Football | Soccer, jump in time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Работа посвящена досадному эпизоду в карьере испанского голкипера Валенсии, Сантьяго Каньисареса Руиса, когда он не попал на ЧМ-2002





	Футбольная лихорадка: когда в дело вмешиваются ангелы.

\- И приспичило же этому бедолаге Каньисаресу бриться в самый неподходящий момент! – Дин Винчестер возмущенно захлопнул ноутбук и принялся сверлить Каса неприязненным взглядом. – Толку от вас, от небесных помощников и покровителей… Дрых что ли твой братец, когда тот мужик флакон с одеколоном на ногу уронил?   
\- Это тот неудачливый футбольный вратарь? – припоминая скандальные подробности давнишнего события, нахмурил лоб Кастиэль. В голосе Дина было столько праведного возмущения и негодования, что ангел поневоле проникся неким смутным чувством вины и ответственности за все пропущенные голы сборной Испании, неудачно сложившуюся карьеру Сантьяго Каньисареса и за долгие мытарства испанцев перед победными титулами «чемпионов мира» и «чемпионов Европы».  
А старший Винчестер продолжал распинаться и требовать справедливости:  
\- Просидел, понимаешь ли на месте запасного голкипера в одном клубе, в мадридском «Реале», перевелся в другой… А как хорошо выступал за «Валенсию»! и вообще, «летучие мыши» тогда всех порвали – в чемпионате Испании и в розыгрыше Кубка УЕФА, и тут – на тебе, такую свинью подложили… Дрых твой небесный покровитель футболистов, как есть дрых, или на всякую ерунду отвлекался, цветочки там взращивал, или с другими ангелами заигрывал…  
\- Святой Луиджи Скросоппи не был рожден ангелом, он всего лишь праведник, канонизированный в 2001 году и в 2010 году избранный по соглашению с Ватиканом покровителем этой спортивной игры.  
Беспристрастная точность сведений ангела как всегда потрясала, но, тем не менее, разочаровывала абсолютным отсутствием каких-либо эмоций.  
\- И все?! А где публичное признание вины, извинения, «оле-оле», «вива фурия роха»? – энтузиазм Дина, ранее не замеченного в пристрастии к европейскому соккеру произвел сокрушительное впечатление на его персонального ангела.  
\- Я попытаюсь как-то это исправить, хотя это вне моей компетенции и я вообще, я «воин Господень», но…  
Кас немедленно переместился в пространстве на некоторое количество времени назад и внезапно материализовался в номере отеля, где основной на тот момент голкипер сборной Испании по футболу, Сантьяго Каньисарес Руис собирался приступить к традиционному ритуалу утреннего бритья.  
\- Не стоит тебе сегодня бриться, - тихим проникновенным голосом произнес незнакомец в светлом плаще. - Так считает мой друг Дин. Он обеспокоен твоей футбольной карьерой. Хочешь, я сделаю это за тебя, и впредь будь осторожен с хрупкими предметами.  
Несмотря на абсурдность и невероятность сказанного приятный голос «пришельца», и главное – прямо-таки ангельское смирение неизвестного «предсказателя», заставляло если не повиноваться его действиям, то хотя бы прислушаться к «пророчеству».  
\- Я вызвал на помощь вашего святого, слушайся его во всем и твоя жизнь изменится к лучшему – промолвил по окончании процедуры бритья неизвестный «ангел-спаситель» и так же внезапно исчез, как и объявился за пятнадцать минут до этого.

\- Ты куда отправил Кастиила? – подивился долгому отсутствию ангела Сэм.  
\- Воспитываю… - уклончиво обронил старший брат. – Разболтались, понимаешь ли во время отсутствия своего Отца…  
Между тем в Википедии и на всех спортивных сайтах была обнаружена вопиющая неточность информации:  
«На Чемпионате мира-2002 основным вратарем выступал Каньисарес. Под руководством главного тренера сборной Рафаэля Бенитеса сборная Испании по футболу выиграла титул Чемпионов и в дальнейшем выступала очень удачно.»  
\- Когда это ты пристрастился к европейскому футболу? – не переставал удивляться внезапно вспыхнувшему у старшего брата спортивному интересу Сэмюэль Винчестер-младший.  
\- Видишь ли, сначала Дин поставил крупную сумму денег на то, что команда Испании выиграет Кубок Конфедераций, - с невозмутимой почти благоговейной серьезностью объяснил ситуацию Кастиэль. – а после того, как они проиграли, он решил исправить положение и всего лишь «восстановить справедливость», по крайней мере, так он считает. А потом он посчитал, что сборная Испании заслуживала выход в 1/8 чемпионата Мира-2006, 1/4 финала Чемпионата-2002, хотя я считаю, что его мнение обусловлено чисто человеческими эмоциями. Я же руководствуюсь «высшей справедливостью».  
Немного помолчав, Кастиил с некоторым беспокойством продолжил некий по-видимому давно продолжающийся между ним и Дином, спор:  
\- Знаешь, Дин, я все-таки думаю, что тот гол Марадоны не должен быть засчитан.  
Футбольная лихорадка, по-видимому, подействовала и на беспристрастного ангела, правда весьма своеобразным способом.  
\- Нет, ты все-таки, подсуживаешь этим выскочкам-англичанам! – обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Кастиила Дин.

\- _Бразилия – форева!_ – тихо и как-то особенно паскудно ухмыльнулся голос Люцифера в голове не разбирающегося в футбольных страстях Сэма. – Ты сделал ставки в тотализаторе, как я тебе говорил, Сээ-эм? _Живи футболом, дыши футболом!_

 

11 июля 2013

**Author's Note:**

> была в инете статья про Каньисареса "Пока ангел дрыхнет" Евгения Панкратова, но за давностью лет, исчезла  
> "Живи футболом, дыши футболом "- был такой слоган во время Евро-2004 или где-то в то время


End file.
